


You Are Whole

by salatuh



Category: Black Sails
Genre: Canon Disabled Character, Canon Related, Foot Fetish, Hand Jobs, Hurt/Comfort, Kink Discovery, M/M, Porn with Feelings, Praise Kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-11
Updated: 2017-11-11
Packaged: 2019-01-31 16:08:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,718
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12685347
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/salatuh/pseuds/salatuh
Summary: I was speaking with some lovely people on Tumblr about the odd fixation BS cinematography has with boots and feet. This SilverFlint baby came out of the woodwork... yes there is foot stuff in this...yes there is also smut... shhh trust me. Lol It is set between S3 and S4… Thank you @dixiethumbelina for reading it over in the snippets I sent!





	You Are Whole

Silver wakes to the sound of Flint’s fingers quietly turning the pages of the red leather-bound book in his hands. He takes in a deep inhale and slowly opens his eyes and turns his head to look up to his captain. Flint glances up and softly grins, returning to his book.

“I didn’t intend to wear you out so thoroughly, Mr. Silver,” he muses with a raising of his eyebrows.

Silver huffs and rubs his bearded chin against Flint’s freckled hip, eyes closing once again on a sigh. He hums and shifts his legs on the cream sheets lining the large solid bed.

“Mrs. Barlow had good taste in furniture,” he mumbles against Flint’s thigh, running his lips across his creamy skin. “We didn’t break the frame. Unfortunately, we can’t say the same of the cabin’s bed.”

Silver chuckles alongside his captain and hums graciously as he feels strong warm fingers card through the curls atop his head.

“Miranda always knew exactly how to keep the important things stable,” Flint murmurs. He opens his eyes and lovingly looks down to his quartermaster, as naked as him on the bedspread, legs bent at the knee beside him. He curls his fingers deeper into Silver’s head and smiles.

Silver presses into the touch then turns his head, opening his eyes and looking down Flint’s naked speckled skin. His gaze roams over the ginger hairs and freckled thighs, the strong calves of his captain. He brings a hand to rest beside his face and lightly palms the inside of Flint’s thigh, soft and pale, untouched by the sun. His fingertips trace light patterns over the muscles of Flint’s right leg, dancing over his knee cap before he brings the heel of his palm down into his calf.

Flint hums his approval and sets the book down on the bed. He sighs out and closes his eyes, allowing Silver’s touch to be the focus of his senses.

Silver lightly grips around Flint’s right ankle, the pads of his fingers running over the lines of sparse hairs just above it and unmarred milky skin below. He draws in a deep shaking breath, eyes resolute on their focus as he scoots himself down. Down past Flint’s groin, past his inner thighs, his calves, and lays at his feet.

Flint looks down eyebrows twitching in mild confusion, but he is silent nonetheless, waiting to see what Silver’s ministrations are aimed toward. Warmth spreads through the soles of his feet as he watches Silver take them in his hands, fingers kneading into the muscles, thumbs rubbing along the veins on top. His toes curls in pleasure, a small breath hitches in his chest as Silver lifts his gaze, blue sapphires etching into his emerald eyes.

Silver slowly brings his lips to kiss the tops of Flint’s feet, light brushes and ticklish prickles of his beard hairs brushing against the sensitive skin. Flint moves to sit up on his elbows, gulps, then twitches the corners of his mouth into a tentative smile to his quartermaster. Silver releases a shaky breath that leads into a moan, his eyes closing as he lays down more comfortably onto his stomach, his legs splayed apart.

Silver begins to massage the instep of his feet while continuing his ministrations, kissing his ankles, his heels, then the arches, and down to his toes. He pauses, looking up to Flint as his lips brush against the pads in waiting, silently asking if this would be crossing a line for them both. Flint softly pants out and nods, his eyes closing as his head falls back. Silver opens his mouth and takes in the digits of his left foot, eyes finally closing around a moan.

Flint groans out at the feel of Silver’s tongue lapping at the underside of his foot. A place so unused to caresses and touches, to attention, to this level of care. Flint curls the toes on his right foot at the sudden zing of pleasure coursing through him as Silver’s tongue laps at the space between his toes. Silver’s hands move up his clenching calves and look for purchase in his thighs. His eyes glaze over in lust as he stares up to Flint, huffing breaths through his nostrils and rubbing his hands back down to take Flint’s right leg in hand to continue the same treatment with his mouth.

“Jesus Silver,” Flint breathlessly moans out to the ceiling. He lifts his left leg and brings his toes to curl atop Silver’s head, gently urging him to continue. He feels heat pooling into his groin and glances down at his now fully erect cock. Silver’s eyes watch as he moves to palm his hardness, observing how Flint seems almost hesitant at first, but continues when Silver sucks harder and begins nibbling on the instep of his foot.

“You are so gorgeous, every part of you, Captain, so beautiful,” Silver rasps out, awe swirling with his own arousal. Silver grinds down into the mattress beneath him and Flint takes to stroking himself without pause at the sight. Silver’s hands knead insistently up Flint’s clenching calves, his mouth falling up his left leg with shortened breaths while lathing the skin at the bend of Flint’s knee. “So _bloody_ —” Silver bites down and sucks the skin up hard into his mouth, a groan climbing out of his chest and through his throat. He brings both hands to circle Flint’s left calf as hot tears prick at the corner of his eyes. His grip tightens into a vice around Flint’s leg while he pants out with a sudden sob.

Flint hisses at Silver’s bite, blood pulling up to the surface of his calf into a purpling bruise. At Silver’s sob he brings both hands down to cup his face, thumbs wiping away the traces of tear marks rolling down his cheeks. Silver’s eyes close shut despite the comforting pull of Flint’s palms to look to him.

“Come here,” Flint gently commands. Silver opens his eyes now glimmering with wetness and allows himself to crawl over Flint’s warm frame. His stump lands softly over Flint’s right thigh, the tender skin below brushing over his ginger hairs. He breathes out a wet shaky sigh into Flint’s waiting lips, welcoming Flint’s tongue to sneak into the cavern of his dark mouth. Silver whines at the sudden feel of Flint’s legs moving up over the backs of his thighs, effectively pushing their swollen members together in the hot space between their rolling stomachs. He sobs into Flint’s mouth as a strong warm palm caresses the end of his missing limb. “You are beautiful John,” he husks out. “All of you is beautiful, all of you.”

Flint moves to press insistent wet kisses along Silver’s jaw, nipping at his ear and sucking the earlobe into his mouth.

“You are so breathtaking,” Flint continues his praise while moving one arm to wrap around Silver to lay atop him, the other tracing up Silver’s thigh and finding purchase in his splayed out hand atop the bed sheets. He laces his fingers with Silver’s hand and moves their joined hands lower, lower to their leaking members. “Every part of you is so _bloody_ breathtaking,” he rasps out in awe.

Silver wetly moans and shakes while pushing up on one arm, effectively taking their leaking cockheads in his firm grip.

“Oh fuck, _James_ ,“ he moans out and laps at Flint’s open mouth. Flint grinds the heel of his left foot into Silver’s hip and growls out for more from his quartermaster. Silver looks down into his eyes, sees the furrow of his brow and the blackness encroaching around the green of his irises. Flint nods, nods and gasps, groans, moans so loudly into Silver’s open mouth at the feel of his orgasm quickly approaching and taking over.

Silver’s face contorts, eyes suddenly closed, breath hitched in his chest as he freezes and strips their cocks fervently, the toes of Silver’s right foot curling in as the zing of white hot pleasure overcomes his senses. Silver shoots a sharp breath out of his chest, their seed spilling over his fist. He shoves up one last time, back arching, toes curling into the sheets as a wail breaks out through his throat.

He pants out against Flint's mouth as he slowly pulls his wet hand away, dazed, lidded eyes searching for a shirt on the wooden floor below to wipe away the cooling compound of their spend. Flint catches his wrist instead. Silver looks to his eyes with confusion, breath finally slowing, eyes red-rimmed but dry. His breathing halts as Flint brings the sticky palm to his mouth. Silver’s eyes widen as a soft groan leaves his open mouth. Flint moves the bottoms of his feet over Silver’s twitching buttocks, soothingly roving up and down as he sucks his hand clean. Silver watches enraptured as Flint diligently laps off the remaining traces of cum from between the webs of his fingers before being pulled down for a kiss. Flint hums into Silver’s lips and drops his hands to wrap around his shoulders, palms flat and grounding on his back.

“You make me feel whole again,” James whispers against his parted lips.

Silver’s eyes search Flint’s face at his last words, unsure of himself. Flint’s gaze flicks up to meet his, eyebrows slightly creased at his own admission. To be whole again… Silver closes his eyes then, and bends down for a slow searing seal of their mouths, silently surrendering to and embracing him. With a soft sigh, Silver pulls away and rests beside him. His hand caresses the red leather binding of “Meditations” lying harmlessly atop the bed with them.

“Will you read some to me?” Silver taps the cover and raises his eyebrows while asking Flint.

Flint brushes his thumb over his bottom lip in contemplation, then softly grins down to Silver and picks up the book. His eyes flit over the yellowing pages, rubbing them between his thumb and index finger. He turns to his latest page and begins to read aloud…

“When you arise in the morning, think of what a privilege it is to be alive, to think, to enjoy, to love…”

Silver hums and smiles into the crook of Flint’s arms, eyes closing and drifting off to sleep once more.

**Author's Note:**

> Comments calm my erratically beating heart. <33333  
> As always, feel free to follow me on tumblr @silversexual so we can obsess over Black Sails together!


End file.
